A driving support apparatus has been known, which supports a driving operation of a vehicle by a driver by indicating information such as a driving environment of a vehicle and road situation, for example, to the driver of the vehicle. As one of such driving support performed by this type of driving support apparatuses, driving support for indicating information or a warning relating to a curve in front, for example, is known.
If such driving support for indicating information or a warning relating to a curve is not provided appropriately in accordance with an ever-changing driving environment, the support might even become a nuisance to the driver. Thus, various technologies for appropriately providing such driving support have been proposed. In a driving support apparatus in Patent Document 1, for example, a vehicle state when passing through a curve in front of a vehicle is estimated on the basis of a current position of the vehicle, information of the curve in front of the vehicle, and a current vehicle state. Also, a vehicle state when the vehicle passed a curve at the maximum acceleration, for example, in the stored past vehicle states when passing through a curve is used as an allowable vehicle state (driving model) for when the driver passes through the curve. Then, by determining whether or not the driving support is to be performed in the curve in front on the basis of the estimated vehicle state when passing through a curve in front of the vehicle and the allowable vehicle state (driving model) when the driver passes the curve, the driving support is appropriately provided to the driver.